Blinded by Love---Part One
by angie9281
Summary: Traveling to London for a two week honeymoon, Sookie and Eric soon find themselves separated once more by forces they didn't expect as secrets are revealed that will leave them forever changed. Story #13 in my series...for the chronological reading order, see my profile page. please leave reviews! thanks :)


**Prologue **

As they bade goodbye to the well wishers at their nighttime wedding reception, Sookie and Eric made to leave, Sookie puzzled for a moment at lack of vehicle. "I thought it was a good night for a nighttime flight." Eric winked at her and scooping her up into his arms, they shot into the sky, landing at the front door of Fangtasia, closed tonight for the wedding. Unlocking the door, Eric let Sookie enter first. It was eerie how still and peaceful the bar could be but Sookie wondered just what it was he had brought her here for. Excusing himself, for a moment, he emerged from his office, changed out of his wedding Viking wear back into his leather and jeans. "I need to end this here and now so we can move on."

Confused by this cryptic statement, Sookie followed him into his infamous basement. There, Sarah Newlin dangled, hanging by chains, her skin covered in vampire bites. "I know you told me how you made money off of her…..but we killed her, weeks and weeks ago, in that hotel room when we were trying to sure your own hep-v."

Eric didn't want to address Sookie's query right away. "I wanted to ask your opinion. She has become useless to me, really as Hep-v is no more and thus vamps are not paying a hundred grand to drink from the source. So, I figured I would kill her myself, let you do the honor. Or…..I would be willing to turn her in to the police, no doubt they would be chomping at the bit to have her."

Reminded of the deal she had once made with Eric to turn over a embezzler to the cops rather than kill them Sookie grimaced. "This was your errand before we go on the honeymoon?"

Sarah started making noises, the gag in her mouth muffling her words. Eric roughly removed it. "What is it, former antidote?"

Sarah was filthy and looked a mere shadow of her former self. "I….I've been here for months and months….I can start over, create a new life! I could do good for once, rather than hurt people-"

"Hurting people seems to be the only thing you're good at. You helped kill Eric's sister. You helped lock me in your church basement where I was almost raped. And then you had Jason thrown into vamp camp with hungry vamps. He could have died."

"But he didn't! he's fine now!" Sarah sounded almost manic now. "Haven't I suffered enough down here, paid my dues for-" she was stopped by a hard slap across the face by Eric, whose fangs popped out as he got right into her face.

"You may have bled out for me but the blood on your hands? That is the sticking point. You will not gain freedom ever again and I am leaving it to my new bride here to decide what will be done with you."

Sarah looked past the angry Viking to Sookie. "You two….you got married? I always thought you'd end up with the dark haired one…cheap slut….."Sarah couldn't help but add.

Sookie decided it was her turn to get into Sarah's face, revealing her fangs, something Sarah hadn't counted on. "Yeah, I have changed a little since I last saw you."

Sarah's swagger she had gained when she was at the side of the late governor Burrell was long gone, but she still had the drive to live, even after all these months of being imprisoned. "I want to be free, I would work for you, do whatever you want…..please, let me go!"

Eric stood next to Sookie. "I am leaving it completely up to you what becomes of her. One of my presents to you, I suppose you could say."

Feelings were racing through Sookie, feelings of bloodlust no doubt due to her partial vampirism. She had been told she would need blood from time to time but was mostly faerie still and could eat human food and the like. But at this moment, she never felt more fierce, less of a faerie. It was quick and as soon as she had ripped Sarah's head off her body, there was a smile spreading across Sookie's face. "That. Felt Good. She's never going to hurt my family or any innocent people ever again."

Eric looked impressed as he looked over his bloodied bride. "Well done. I am pleasantly surprised with your….technique"

She smiled back. "So. I honestly thought you had killed her, back in the motel what seems like forever ago. But you-

"I was glad we were able to get the cure synthesized and made into New Blood. But what I wanted more than even saving my own skin was to avenge those lost and hurt because of this…thing. Apparently, I came to find out, she drank a vial of the antidote and thus became the cure herself. I made lost of money charging vamps money for a minute to taste her. But like I said, hep-v is a thing of the past and I am glad to see the other half of the Newlin's get their just desserts. I do regret not telling you that I had associates of mine come to the scene after we left the hotel. That they revived her and healed her before bringing her to here where she finally managed to do some good by healing sick vampires."

Sookie didn't know if she was supposed to be angry or not. For all these months, she had thought Sarah Newlin long dead and never once knew that the bitch actually held the cure within her as well as having a second and final vial of it at the vamp camp. Finally, her thoughts and emotions guided her to a simple conclusion. "I am not mad at you. She needed to be taken out. The things she's done…." Sookie shook her head and turned away from the decapitated corpse. "I am not angry that you had her saved that day. All I wanted was to see you cured and now we can move on. Right?"

"Move on right to our honeymoon and put all this…..unpleasantness….behind us." with that, the vampire swooped Sookie from the mess and out of the bar, off to start a life together.

**Chapter 1**

Seated on the private jet, Sookie was a little antsy as she flipped through a magazine, every thought wondering just where they were headed. He had even gone so far as the make sure the flight attendants and pilot were vamps, to keep her from dipping into their heads for answers. And of course, there were no windows on the plane and if not for her cell phone, she wouldn't have any clue what time it was. Too anxious to flip on the TV or read the stack of People magazines for the tenth time, Sookie went to the back of the plane where there was a bathroom, small kitchenette and two bedrooms. Wandering into the bedroom to the right, she saw it was barely lit with florescent lighting, a still form resting on the bed. She'd never once dared to wake a vampire from their day rest but she was lonely. And sunset was still a couple hours away.

Sitting on the side of the king sized bed, she simply watched him sleep. Thoughts of how close she had come to losing him were always at the forefront of her mind ever since he had returned from what he had said was his desire to see the world one last time. Thankfully, things had changed for the better. Hep-v was eliminated, though the taste of New Blood was still more popular than True Blood had ever been and thus, Sookie's beau was still a billionaire vamp in charge of a empire no other synthesized blood could hope to touch. And Sarah Newlin was dead, the last link to the dark times that was the vamp camp and the virus. Now, Sookie hoped to move forward, knowing that her life would never truly be dull and uninteresting. Thanks to Eric, she had come to almost embrace it. A small price to pay for having him healthy and hers. Mostly hers, she thought to herself with a smile. There was also Pam, Willa and Tara to consider.

"Eric….do you….want to get up and stay with me? I'm a little lonely. The crew here aren't exactly good company….." Sookie lay on the bed beside him and gently nudged his ribs, not wanting to startle him. She knew well enough what he was capable of and even as a faerie vamp, she knew he could still inflict damage onto her. She tried again to wake him up but it seemed he was far more tired than he had cared to admit to her hours earlier. Stubborn, stubborn stubborn, Sookie thought to herself as she sighed and went to leave him to finish his rest. But a cool hand gripped her right wrist as she slid off the silk comforter.

"You really thought I would sleep through your desires?" he smirked as she looked into his teasing blue eyes. "Come back over here for a little bit. I don't believe we are due to arrive anytime soon….what time is it?"

"Almost 5.…how much longer do you think before we land?"

"Here we are, in a room with a bed big enough for two with more than enough time for…some entertainment…..and you just want to get off the plane?" he teased.

She smiled as she hit him in the shoulder playfully. "I have all my….special clothes….in my luggage….in the cargo hold. I would prefer our honeymoon start in a hotel rather than this place. Which is the nicest plane I have even been on, don't get me wrong…..I just…..I want things to be perfect and I can't help but thinking about some terrible plane crash or losing oxygen or-"

"If anything happened, all I have to do is rip off the doors and fly us to safety. No problem. But I suppose I can settle just having you here with me until we land. But it's just going to build up my energy until later, you know."

"I am prepared to take it like a champ." Sookie replied saucily. Nuzzling close to him, she pulled a thick blanket up and over the both of them as he took to stroking her hair gently and slowly. "You look like you're thinking about something. You get that distant look on your face…"

Eric looked down at her and there was a melancholy there that touched her. "I was wondering what they would think if they could see me now. If they could have been at the wedding. Godric and Nora. There is one thing I never told you, though I imagine you figured it out the morning he met the sun."

"What's that?" Sookie replied.

"I was never released. For ten centuries, I may have had a great deal of leeway and freedom and he and I drifted apart. But I always wanted to know just why he didn't release me. I am going to tell you that where we are going, there is a bit of a ulterior motive for going and I hope you can understand why I want to go there. But I also hope you know I am taking you here because I genuinely want you to enjoy yourself."

Aching for the losses he had suffered, she said nothing as she clung closer to him and drifted off to sleep, the vampire staying perfectly still until the plane landed hours later.

**Chapter 2**

It was the last place she guessed they would be. She had been way wrong on guessing it would be a hotel such as the Ritz or the Four Seasons. No, her new hubby had gone bigger. Much bigger. Though she knew the pull he had as a billionaire and president of New Blood, she also knew his reputation as a vampire was clearly involved in England's decision to allow them to stay in the palace for the duration of their two week honeymoon.

"I still….I mean…..Buckingham Palace?" Sookie said as she passed the familiar, stoic guards and entered the vast, storied Palace. "It's too much….really…"

"I thought after all you and I have gone through, we could at least be in only the best lodgings on offer and they even prepared one of the suites to be light tight. I wanted this to be as special for you as it is for me. I hop you don't mind doing sightseeing at nighttime and I would rest easier if you were to explore in the daytime with the handpicked guards I have spent a great deal of time with."

As if on cue, a slender dark haired woman stepped out from one of the rooms of the palace, flanked by security guards who were not about to let any visitor out of their sight. This was Buckingham palace, after all. Nodding to Eric, the woman , wearing jeans and a pale blue long-sleeved hoodie looked like a soccer mom to Sookie. "I suppose you are the infamous Sookie Stackhouse who managed to land the Viking." the woman pulled her long dark hair back into a tight ponytail. "My name is Kyrie. And I see your face, you don't think I can pack a punch?"

"This was one of the few candidates with a black belt in karate, a mastery of weaponry from swords to pistols and frankly, she reminds me of Pam a great deal. Feisty. Fiery. And I think it helps she is also a Were."

Sookie's face paled a little. Looking at Eric, she was concerned of one thing. Kyrie answered the unspoken question before Eric could. "I know you are special. More than what Eric would divulge and if push comes to shove and somehow trouble arises, I am certain I may see some of that "Specialness" . Rest assured, your secret is safe with me. I signed a contract that should I divulge anything I learn that I wind up like the late Sarah Newlin, who's blood helped start the company I now have worked for for the past months."

"Plus I taught her some of my weapons skills, medieval as they seem, they are effective." Eric smirked. "As you well know."

"You are always more of a hands on kind of guy when it comes to killing." Sookie mused, thinking back on the time she saw him rip a heart out of a wiccan's chest and proceeded to sip it like a juice box. Like she always thought, he could be sweet as well as downright vicious "Well Kyrie….I don't think we are going to need you anytime soon but-"

"I know, you two just had a long flight and want to probably go sightseeing-"

"Actually, as much as I would like to hit the town, I would prefer getting a hot bath and checking out the accommodations.. I never thought I would get to say in a castle…."

"You did once, remember my family's castle back in Sweden? I mean, it was rustic, but-"

"A girl does need a tub. And plumbing." Sookie joked. "I had a nice time there, save for the danger and all that but now, it's a little like comparing apples and oranges."

"Then we will head to the suite." Kyrie said brightly. "I know the layout of the palace, been spending several weeks scouting the place and I know it like the back of my hand." leading them up to the second floor of the grand palace, they came to the end of a hallway that was studded with paintings, sculptures and other assorted antiques from the past. It was like a museum, yet had a hominess to it that Sookie liked best. "Here you are. Private and there is not another soul staying here. Eric saw to that. The queen is even having any guests that she had planned on having stay in a hotel. Only the best hotel in /London, of course. But as you know, your friend is very persuasive and will almost always get his own way."

"Don't I know it." Sookie said with a roll of her eyes. "But are you going to be staying here in the palace too?"

"Got my own room just down the hall. I put a room in between us, a sort of a buffer zone. But security is so tight around here, I think you're far safer here than anywhere else in London, let alone the rest of Europe." Kyrie replied. "Please, just try to enjoy yourself, you seem a little tense."

"And I think the time is about right for us to settle in. our luggage is already here, correct?" Eric narrowed his eyes at Kyrie who nodded with a smirk.

"As I told you on the phone before you left the States, I had everything perfectly planned." she said. "If you don't need me, I think I will go get my belongings settled in my room. Kinda just threw my luggage all around and I would prefer not to be a slob in the queen's palace." with a slight subservient bow to her boss, Kyrie walked the short distance back up the hall and headed into a door to her right. Entering their own suite, Sookie entered first and was blown away. There was a roaring fireplace all ready for them and she took note of the heavy curtains drawn over the French doors that would lead out to a balcony. Leading her through the curtains, he unlocked the doors and led her out onto the balcony as they took in the twinkling of the city below them.

"It's amazing…..I still can't believe you managed to swing this. It's just-"

"What you deserve? And really, you are surprised I managed to pull such strings, what with these mesmerizing eyes of mine. You seem to forget who I am sometimes."

Laughing at his playful; banter, she leaned against the stone wall and looked over the edge, seeing the guards switching for the new shift. Police officers were also a very visible presence and she did feel safer than she had not too long ago. "So…what now?"

"Well, I could take you around the city. We do have two weeks though. Perhaps what was so briefly mentioned on the plane?" he replied thoughtfully. And so finally, they were able to spend the remainder of the evening in bed, rekindling the love that they were so grateful to have returned to them. Perhaps fate was not as cruel as they had thought it to be.

**Chapter 3**

Several days into the trip had passed and it was the best time Sookie could remember having. A shopping spree at Harrod's and a private boat ride on the Thames were just a couple of the excursions the two newlyweds went on. And trips out during the day found Sookie getting to know her bodyguard Kyrie much better, finding out that, besides their mutual devotion to the Viking, that they sheared the same interests in cooking and reading, both enjoying some simple gardening.

"How long have you been doing this? The whole bodyguard thing?" Sookie asked as they stopped for lunch on a rare sunny afternoon. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Kyrie brushed a long strand of dark hair from her face and looked at Sookie with her hazel eyes. "For almost a decade now. My family-my parents and three brothers-were unfortunate victims of the late king of Mississippi. I suppose that helped in my cause for getting job working for Eric. I know his background, though I daresay I don't know even a fraction of his life story. All I know is that his own family was slaughtered by the wolves as well."

"It would take a long time to cover his life." Sookie agreed. "So Edgington's wolves, they killed your family? Whatever for?"

"Because they refused to work for him. They-we-came from one of the most powerful bloodlines in all of the Were community and he was adamant on having them join-or else. My parents knew I would be in danger and sent me far away where I came up with a new identity and when I heard Edgington was finally gone for good, I came to learn about those who helped bring it about and wanted to thank them. I felt the need to do so. All the time I lived up north in Canada, I trained and lived with a small group of other weres who l learned were trying to stay away from Edgington, knowing how vicious and dangerous he was. They simply wanted to live their lives in peace. But I became stronger and became skilled with so many weapons. When I heard of the demise of the king, I went looking for the one responsible, wanting to thank him for what was done. I felt like I had my freedom back."

"So that's how you came to the employ of Eric?" Sookie asked.

"At first, I was given a job at the bar he runs. But then after New Blood came out and he became even more of a big shot….he needed someone he trusted to take came of some daytime stuff. And when you and him became…..close gain, he just knew he would have you again and wanted someone to be around at all times to help keep you safe. And so here we are."

"I am sorry bout your loss. It had to have been so hard…"

Shrugging, Kyrie looked at peace. "I miss them greatly. But I feel like I have gained more than I have lost. I'm treated exceedingly well, considering how Eric admits he feels about weres. He said he reminds him of Pam. And she is certainly…..something."

"Yes, that she is. But I am glad you are doing well."

"And I am incredibly grateful for it too." she said as she frowned. There was a car moving at a slower pace than the rest, tinted windows giving it a air of mystery. "I saw that car pass by twice before. I learned to be perceptive over the years and learned a lot from Eric. He's a good teacher, if nothing else." Kyrie stood up and tried to get a glimpse of the license plate. Jotting it down with a pen from her purse, she sat back down. "Maybe it's nothing, but I learned not to take anything to chance. So…..if you're done, I was thinking we could do some more shopping? It's a nice perk, shopping on Eric's dime."

Laughing, Sookie got up from the table. "I don't think either of our shopping could hold a candle to Pam's. now that I think about it, Tara seems to have gotten to liking the good life, after all she's been through, she deserves it."

"You certainly have come into a…fierce family, haven't you?" Kyrie laughed.

"Yep. And we put the fun in dysfunctional. In a good way, really."

Laving the café, they strolled up the street, making a beeline for one of the most popular bookstores in Europe. They were passing a alleyway when someone made a noise, trying to get their attention. Turning around warily, Kyrie and Sookie saw a figure slumped against the wall, looking very much in distress. "Are you okay, sir?" Kyrie asked, drawing a switchblade hidden in her pocket.

"Mugged….." the man replied, words slurred.

They approached the rear of the alley way where there was a barred gate that led further and out to another city street. As it was, where they were, the sounds of the city would drown out any pleas for help. The man was lying on a pile of old blankets and looked pathetic, to say the least. "I know some first aid." Sookie said to the man, leaning over him. "Kyrie, call whatever the emergency number is here in the city and-" Sookie was stopped by a heavy thud to the back of her head and felt like she was being burned alive. She heard Kyrie shouting as well as footsteps began to echo in the alley. Now that she was mostly faerie, iron was that much more of a danger to here and it was enough to render her weak, and eventually, knocked Sookie out cold.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
